A spiral track writer may be used to write spiral tracks onto a media disk of a hard disk drive during manufacturing and assembly of the hard disk drive. However, during this writing process, the hard disk drive may be misaligned with respect to the spiral track writer. This misalignment may cause an undesirable force from the hard disk drive to be exerted onto a pushpin of the spiral track writer, causing damage to the spiral track writer. It is therefore advantageous to reduce or eliminate the damage caused to the spiral track writer as a result of the misalignment of the hard disk drive.